jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Faba
"So you wish to challenge me? Former Branch Chief Faba? The man who was once called Aether Paradise's last line of defense is to battle mere teenagers?!" Faba (Japanese: ザオボー Sauboh) is a character who originated from the Pokémon franchise, debuting in Pokémon Sun and Moon. He is the Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation, and is very proud of his position. He specialises in Psychic type Pokémon. In Rhythm is Unbreakable, Faba has become a hermit living inside an abandoned Aether Foundation facility - a factory to be precise - with his Pokémon after being fired from his job at said foundation. The reason why he got fired? He tried to eliminate some Negax Foundation members in secret. Trapped inside the facility, Faba lures Jorzuke, pending and pending and pending into his home an battles them. Though he loses and is befriended by them. Appearance Faba is a lean man, who has short hair and short beard. He wears a white outfit, bearing the symbol of Aether Foundation and having a yellow diamond-shaped decoration on his sleeves. Faba also wears a green undershirt, some green bracers on his arms, and large green glasses. He also has white boots with yellow soles and buttons. Personality Faba takes pride in his former role as branch chief of the Aether Foundation, and enjoys remembering the times he had working for them. Faba is also a very skeptical person, who has his doubts in others. In addition, Faba is also very grouchy, and slightly pessimistic on progress of others and showing hostility when he angrily throws his Bruxish at pending when he accidentally grabbed it. Faba is also sneaky, which is clearly shown by his various ways of navigating the factory he's trapped in, and hiw he tricks Jorzuke and 2 of his friends to enter his home. Faba also has a rather sinister side, however, once he is befriended by Jorzuke, he becomes far nicer to him and others, apologising for his wrongdoings, though it's implied he doesn't truly mean what he says. Initially, Faba showed himself not to be above trickery, as he tricked Jorzuke into entering Fear Factory while he himself plotted a means of escape. However he states during his fight with Jorzuke he didn't want to kill anyone and even warns Jorzuke when he falls, though in a taunting manner. He also says he didn't think he'd actually escape and that ever since he got fired, he started believing less and less in himself. He admits he stayed in the factory in the first place because he was unconscious before he gained his Stand. He proves to be regretful as he offers to treat Jorzuke and his friends to dinner and tend to their wounds though they decline. As he was anticipating his death, he was prepared to accept it, though had a change of heart upon being saved by Jorzuke and willingly lives a peaceful life in the factory, interacting with tourists casually. Abilities * Fear Factory: Bound to the abandoned Aether Foundation factory, Faba's Stand is Fear Factory, an automatic Stand that imprisons its user inside it, making it a nuisance. Its power of damage reflection means that it is powerful and invulnerable, but anyone is free to exploit the building when fighting inside it. * Knowledge of surroundings: Having lived in the factory for quite some time, Faba knows every room, floor, secret etc. of the factory off by heart. * Skilled Pokémon trainer: Can not only fight with Pokémon, but can also use them to help him across the factory too. Involvement in plot (Nah) Trivia * His Stand his named after the band Fear Factory. * He is pretty much the Toyohiro Kanedaichi of Rhythm is Unbreakable. * His Pokémon are Claydol, Bruxish, Alolan Raichu, Alakazam, Hypno and Slowbro. Category:Evil turns good Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Stand users Category:Part 4: Rythem is Unbreakable Category:Jorbros Category:Powerful JorJor Allies Category:Minor antagonists